Rivière, le destin d'une mutante
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Kelly Jones est une mutante. L'année de ses douze ans, elle a perdu ses deux parents dans des conditions tragiques. Depuis elle est élevée par le célèbre Logan. Un jour, deux hommes entrent dans un bar et changent sa vie. Elle intègre ainsi la Division X... - Petit Canon
1. Prologue

**_Bonjour à tous ! Comme promis, voici un fiction sur X-Men : Le Commencement. J'en avais déjà débuté une il y a quelques mois de cela mais elle a été supprimée par manque de temps et d'imagination. J'ai revu tous les films de la saga il y a peu et ça m'a redonné l'envie d'écrire une fanfiction sur Le Commencement qui est mon film préféré de la saga. Comme d'habitude (c'est un peu ma marque de fabrique), je vais y inclure un OC qui ne sera pas une Mary Sue (vous me connaissez, ce n'est pas mon genre). Alors bonne lecture et à vos rewiews ;)_**

* * *

 _Des cris, de l'eau, des cris, encore de l'eau..._

Ces images tournent en boucle dans ma tête alors que je sirote mon café à petites gorgées. Logan, mon tuteur, est assis au bar et boit un verre de Whisky en attendant de trouver un truc à faire. C'est comme ça que nous vivons tous les deux, au jour le jour. Quand le passé du mutant ne refait pas surface et que nous ne nous faisons pas courser par des malades, nous nous posons quelque part et je tente de trouver un boulot pour essayer de m'occuper. Je n'ai aucun but dans la vie à part survivre et rendre visite à la tombe de mes parents. Ces pauvres êtres sans défense. Mes premières victimes...

Cela s'est passé alors que je n'avais que douze ans. Douze ans et déjà orpheline, c'en est triste. Si Logan ne m'avait pas trouvé, deux mois plus tard, à errer dans les rues de New York, je serais sûrement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Je lui dois la vie. Pendant treize longues années, il m'a trimballé avec lui dans ses voyages et a tout fait pour me protéger. Et maintenant, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à le quitter pour partir faire ma vie. Ce ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis de lui, il ne m'a jamais abandonné.

La porte du bar émet un tintement et deux hommes entrent. Les deux ont de pétillants yeux bleus et ont la trentaine. Ils semblent de bons amis... Moi je n'ai pas d'amis, je ne reste pas assez longtemps dans une ville pour avoir le temps de m'en faire.

Les deux hommes s'approchent de Logan et tentent de lui parler mais celui-ci les remballe. Je souris, typique ! A mon plus grand étonnement, ils n'insistent pas et ressortent. J'attrape mon pull et sors à leur suite pour les rattraper.

\- Attendez messieurs !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournent et le premier me sourit.

\- Oui mademoiselle ?, me demande-t-il.

\- Je suis une amie de Logan. Lui ne vous parlera pas mais vous pouvez converser avec moi. Que lui voulez-vous ?

Les deux hommes se regardent et le deuxième hoche la tête.

\- Il me semble deviner que vous êtes une mutante aussi, dit celui qui m'a sourit.

J'écarquille les yeux, comment le sait-il ? Une seule possibilité, s'en est un aussi.

\- Oui. J'imagine que vous et votre ami en êtes également, sinon pourquoi voudriez-vous parler avec Logan ?

Le second prend enfin la parole et daigne m'offrir un sourire.

\- Nous travaillons pour la CIA. Nous recrutons quelques mutants pour essayer de retrouver un certain Shaw et l'empêcher de provoquer une troisième guerre mondiale.

J'hésite un instant, sceptique. J'ai bien sûr entendu parler de Shaw, c'est un mutant possédant un groupe, le "Club des Damnés" mais je ne savais pas quelle était la nature de ses projets concernant le monde.

\- Vous pouvez nous faire confiance Kelly, me dit le premier.

Je hausse un sourcil, comment connaît-il mon prénom ?

\- Je suis télépathe, je peux donc lire dans vos pensées, m'explique-t-il.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas ce don là et ne peux donc pas savoir si ces deux-là me disent la vérité.

\- Si vous ne nous croyiez pas, aucun problème. Nous vous laissons tranquille. Mais ce serait très plaisant de vous intégrer dans notre petite équipe.

Je réfléchis un instant. Sa proposition est assez alléchante. Utiliser mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien, voilà quel est mon rêve. Et puis, j'imagine que rencontrer d'autres personnes comme moi me ferait du bien...

\- Attendez-moi une seconde je vous prie.

Je n'attends pas leur réponse et me rue vers le bar pour chuchoter à l'oreille de Logan tout ce que je viens d'apprendre.

\- Il est hors de question que tu t'en ailles avec ces inconnus, me dit-il.

\- Logan, je suis majeure, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Tu ne les connais pas, ils ne sont peut-être pas fiables.

\- Je leur laisse le bénéfice du doute ! Ils peuvent m'aider et je veux faire le bien !

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire le bien pour être une bonne personne, s'énerve le mutant.

\- Si, justement ! J'ai tué mes parents Logan, qui sait si je ne tuerais personne d'autre ? Je veux aller avec eux, ils pourront peut-être m'aider à contrôler mes pouvoirs !

Mon tuteur pince les lèvres mais ne dit rien ce qui est plutôt mauvais signe avec lui. Il sait que c'est mon rêve de faire quelque chose de ma vie.

\- Ça ne les ramènera pas tu sais ?, dit-il finalement.

A l'allusion de mes parents, une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Je déglutis difficilement.

\- Je sais... Je reviendrais, Logan.

Je dépose un baiser sur sa joue et prie pour que l'on se retrouve dès que ce sera terminé. J'attrape mon sac où se trouvent tous mes habits et mes affaires personnelles. Logan et moi étions sur le point de partir quand ces deux hommes sont venus l'aborder. Nous comptions changer de vile une nouvelle fois car les gens se posaient des questions sur le manque de rides de mon ami. Quand on est Immortel comme lui, on ne peut pas rester longtemps au même endroit sans éveiller les soupçons.

Je sors une nouvelle fois du bar en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la personne qui compte le plus pour moi, ma seule famille, et rejoins les deux hommes, tout sourire.

* * *

 _ **Voilà, le prologue est terminé. Pensez-vous que cette fiction a un avenir ? Laissez un rewiew pour me le dire ;)**_


	2. Une arrivée mouvementée

Au bout de quelques heures les deux hommes, qui se sont présentés comme étant Charles Xavier et Erik Lehnsherr, m'accompagnent jusqu'à une petite salle de repos dans laquelle un groupe de jeunes adultes comme moi discutent. Je leur souris faiblement pendant que Charles me présente rapidement :

\- Voici Kelly, elle rejoint la Division X. Je compte sur vous pour la mettre au courant de ce qu'elle doit savoir.

Une petite blonde aux joues assez pleines mais jolie tout de même se lève pour venir m'attraper par le bras.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Charles, on va lui faire un accueil digne d'une reine, lance-t-elle en m'accompagnant jusqu'au canapé.

Charles sourit et repart avec Erik dans les grands bâtiments de la CIA.

Je m'assois et regarde chaque personne en vitesse. Ils paraissent tous aussi jeunes que moi à part un grand black qui semble un peu plus âgé. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise mais la blonde de tout à l'heure tente, à l'aide de multiples sourires, de me détendre et de m'intégrer.

\- Alors, on était sur le point de se trouver des noms de code. On est agent du gouvernement, il nous faut des noms de code, dit-elle en s'adressant à moi. Je veux qu'on m'appelle Mystique.

\- Merde je voulais que ce soit moi Mystique, dit un roux ce qui provoque l'hilarité générale.

\- Tant pis je l'ai dit avant toi.

Les longs cheveux de la blonde deviennent soudain roux et courts et son corps entier se recouvre de petites vaguelettes bleues avant qu'elle ne se métamorphose complètement pour devenir identique au roux.

Tout le monde sursaute et je m'écarte de la blonde en plaquant une main sur ma bouche.

\- Et je suis mille fois plus mystérieuse que toi, dit la femme avec la voix du roux.

Tout le monde applaudit, moi y compris, et Mystique redevient normale.

\- Darwin, ton pseudo, reprend-elle.

Je regarde le plus âgé de nous tous. Un grand mec à la peau sombre et qui semble sympathique.

\- Pour moi Darwin c'est déjà un surnom et je trouve qu'il me convient assez. S'adapter, survivre, tout ça. Tenez, je vous montre.

Je hausse un sourcil et le regarde attentivement quand il se lève du canapé en face du mien et se rend près de l'aquarium.

Il plonge la tête dans l'eau et des branchies apparaissent sur ses joues lui permettant de respirer. Il nous sourit alors que nous applaudissons. Il ressort de l'eau et nous remercie.

\- Et toi, Sean ?, demande Darwin au rouquin.

\- Alors moi, ce qui me plairait ce serait... qu'on m'appelle le Hurleur.

\- Pourquoi tu veux t'appeler comme ça ? Je vois pas la raison, demande le garçon à ma droite.

Je lui souris et il me rend mon sourire tout en réajustant ses lunettes qui grossissent ses beaux yeux bleus.

Sean décide de se lever et se place face à la baie vitrée qui donne sur une cour.

\- Vous avez le droit de vous boucher les oreilles, dit le roux.

Je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles, suivie par les autres et attends. Le jeune homme s'accroupit et prend son inspiration. J'entends un léger sifflement et des ondes sonores sortent de sa bouche, brisant la vitre en mille morceaux. Tout le monde applaudit et je souris à pleines dents, ces gens-là semblent formidables.

\- Bon allez à toi, dit Sean à une métisse.

Celle-ci se lève et sourit.

\- Moi, j'ai déjà un nom de scène..., dit-elle en enlevant sa veste en cuir dévoilant ses tatouages en forme d'écailles sur ses épaules et ses bras. Angel, et ça me va.

Ses prétendus tatouages se décollent de sa peau et des ailes se déplient dans son dos.

\- Tu peux voler ?, s'extasie Mystique.

Angel sourit et continue :

\- Et aussi...

Elle se place devant la baie vitrée explosée et ouvre la bouche d'où sort une braise qui atterrit sur le crâne de l'homme-statue planté dans la pelouse, le faisant fondre instantanément. Une nouvelle fois, tout le monde applaudit et elle se rassoit.

\- Et toi ?, demande-t-elle au garçon à lunettes.

Celui-ci semble hésiter mais je l'encourage d'un sourire.

\- C'est Berthe-aux-grand-pieds, ricane un blond.

Je ne comprends pas trop l'allusion mais lui lance un regard noir. Avec ses allures de bad boy, ce garçon semble imbu de lui-même. Je sens que je ne vais pas m'entendre avec lui. Mystique rétorque :

\- Les hommes qui ont des grands pieds, tu sais ce qu'on dit sur eux ? Et d'ailleurs les tiens sont un peu courts.

Je souris, bien dit. La blonde lance un regard timide au garçon qui rougit légèrement.

\- Et toi, t'as quoi comme don ?, demande Darwin au blond.

Je fronce les sourcils, hâtive de voir ce qu'il sait faire.

\- Euh... non moi, je peux pas c'est tout. Je peux pas faire ça ici.

\- Dégonflé, chuchoté-je.

Il tourne vivement la tête vers moi mais je l'ignore royalement. Mystique rit discrètement et je lui souris. Finalement, mon malaise s'est rapidement dissipé.

\- Tu peux faire ça dehors, suggère Darwin.

\- Ouais allez, dit Angel.

Les garçons tapent dans leurs mains en scandant le nom du blond : Alex.

Celui-ci lève les yeux au ciel et met finalement debout pour se rendre dehors. Nous le suivons et il dit :

\- Dégagez quand je vous le dis.

C'est à mon tour de lever les yeux au ciel. Ça ne peut pas être si terrible, s'il savait de quoi je pouvais être capable... Nous nous penchons en nous tenant au mur alors qu'il s'éloigne de la statue tout en restant face à elle.

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri, dit-il.

Nous nous reculons mais dès qu'il a les yeux tournés, nous nous repenchons ce qui lui arrache un soupir.

Il fait onduler son corps et des anneaux rouges s'échappent de lui pour voler dans tous les sens. Mystique et Angel s'éloignent en poussant un cri mais moi je ne bouge pas, subjuguée. Un des anneaux découpe la statue en deux et je referme ma bouche-bée en voyant la statue prendre feu. Tout le monde sourit et applaudit alors que j'écarquille les yeux.

\- A toi Kelly, m'encourage Mystique en touchant mon bras et en souriant.

\- Raven à raison, monte-nous de quoi t'es capable la nouvelle.

Je lance un nouveau regard noir au dénommé Alex et me mets à côté de l'aquarium. La blonde - que je sais maintenant s'appeler Raven - me sourit encore accompagnée par le garçon aux lunettes. Je place mes mains au-dessus de l'aquarium et l'eau s'élève doucement, silonant entre les mutants qui sourient, émerveillés. Je souffle un petit coup sur l'eau qui se cryogénise et se suspend dans l'air avant de retomber sur le sol et de se briser. Tout le monde siffle et applaudit ce qui me fait rougir.

\- Quel nom te ferait plaisir ?, demande Darwin quand je me rassois.

Je les regarde un à un, priant pour que l'un d'eux m'aide un tant soit peu.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

\- Rivière.

Je regarde la personne qui m'a coupé la parole. Encore cet Alex.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?, demande Raven.

\- Son surnom. Ça devrait être Rivière, répète-t-il d'un ton neutre.

\- Mais oui c'est une excellente idée, qu'est-ce que tu en penses Kelly ?, m'interroge le garçon à lunettes avec un sourire.

\- Ça me coûte de l'admettre, mais j'aime bien. Beaucoup même, avoué-je.

Raven me serre contre elle en riant et je jette un coup d'œil à Alex qui sourit. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire, seulement pour le remercier de m'avoir trouvé un nom.

Rivière, c'est plutôt joli. Et puis ça va extrêmement bien avec mon Hydrokinésie. Je souris une nouvelle fois et m'accorde même un éclat de rire. Je pense enfin avoir trouvé ma place dans ce groupe de jeunes mutants.

#

La musique emplit la pièce alors que je danse sur la table avec Raven. Il n'y a plus aucun complexe entre nous et la jeune fille réservée arrivée quelques heures auparavant n'est plus. Même Alex me paraît sympathique maintenant. Je vois Sean me sourire à plusieurs reprises et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si je n'ai pas quelque chose sur le visage. Angel me vole au-dessus de la tête tout en secouant la tête alors que Darwin, recouvert d'écorce, ne cesse de montrer ses pouvoirs à Alex qui tape sur lui avec un bâton pour tester sa résistance. Hank, le garçon à lunettes qui s'est enfin présenté à moi, est suspendu au lustre, tout pieds dehors. Dès qu'il a enlevé ses chaussures un peu plus tôt, j'ai découvert et compris l'allusion de Berthe-aux-grands-pieds. Raven m'a expliqué que Hank possédait des pieds de singe dont il avait honte mais qui lui permettaient de courir rapidement et de se suspendre où bon lui semblait.

\- Où est-ce que vous vous croyez ?

Tout le monde s'arrête immédiatement et je dévisage une femme brune qui nous toise. Erik et Charles se trouvent de chaque côté d'elle.

\- C'est Moira MacTaggert, me souffle Raven à l'oreille. Un agent de la CIA pas très commode.

Je ricane mais me tais en voyant la femme me regarder.

\- Qui a détruit la sculpture ?, demande-t-elle sèchement alors que Hank revient tête en haut et que Darwin reprend son aspect de simple humain.

\- C'est Alex, cafte Hank.

\- Non Havok, il faut qu'on l'appelle Havok, c'est son nom maintenant, dit Raven en s'approchant des trois adultes. Et on s'est dit que Charles serait le Professeur X et vous, vous seriez Magnéto, explique la blonde en pointant les deux hommes du doigt.

\- C'est très poétique, lâche Erik avec un visage impassible.

Le sourire de Raven retombe alors que l'homme s'en va, suivi par l'agent de la CIA. Seul Charles reste.

\- J'attends beaucoup mieux de vous, dit-il avant de continuer son chemin.

Nous baissons tous la tête, honteux de notre comportement.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! En tout cas, merci pour les deux premières rewiews j'espère que vous me suivrez pour la suite. Bonne lecture ;)_**


	3. L'attaque de la CIA

Quelques jours plus tard, les liens d'amitié qui se sont formés dès le départ avec Raven se sont renforcés. La jeune femme est spectaculaire. Elle est drôle, positive et toujours joyeuse, quoiqu'il en coûte. On s'entend vraiment bien elle et moi, elle m'a même avoué m'avoir apprécié dès mon arrivée. Elle m'a dit que mon "aura" était bonne et que je dégageais beaucoup d'ondes positives. On reste souvent ensemble elle et moi et j'adore sa sincérité. J'ai de suite compris qu'elle avait le béguin pour Hank et j'adore les charrier tous les deux, surtout que le jeune homme ne semble pas insensible au charme de la belle blonde - qui ne l'est pas temps que ça. En effet, il y a deux jours de cela, je l'ai surprise en train de soulever des poids sous son apparence initiale. En me voyant elle s'est instantanément changée en la grande blonde que l'on connaît. Immédiatement, je lui ai certifié qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de se changer devant moi, que je la trouvais belle comme elle était. Sa peau bleue brille aux rayons du soleil et ses cheveux rouges, plaqués sur son crâne, scintillent également. Mais le plus spectaculaire sont ses yeux. Deux iris jaunes qui émerveillent plus que n'effraient. Malheureusement, depuis, je n'ai pas revue Raven sous sa forme initiale. Qu'importe, si elle ne se sent pas prête, je ne vais l'obliger à rien.

Sean est un grand dragueur. Dès que l'occasion se présente, il n'hésite pas à m'offrir un compliment. Je trouve ça très gentil mais ça devient rapidement agaçant. Evidemment, je l'apprécie trop pour lui dire quoi que ce soit. Mis à part cela, il est adorable.

Entre tous, c'est avec Angel que j'accroche le moins. Elle semble sympathique mais... je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange chez elle.

Même Alex me semble plus digne de confiance même si c'est un petit arrogant qui ne manque pas une occasion de me rabaisser. Mais je lui lance autant de piques que lui, c'en est donc devenu un jeu sans réelle méchanceté. J'avoue qu'il m'intrigue énormément. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui et puis il a un côté mystérieux qui ferait craquer un grand nombre de filles... mais pas moi bien sûr ! Raven ne cesse de me rabâcher que je devrais tenter ma chance avec lui, que nous ferions un super couple et tout le baratin mais il est hors de question que je sorte avec lui. Des mecs comme lui, j'en ai rencontré pleins dans ma vie dans la rue. Ils te promettent la lune et tout ce que tu récoltes c'est le chagrin et la déception. Ces gens-là n'aiment qu'une chose : multiplier les conquêtes pour se créer une réputation de tombeur. Je suis déjà tombée dans le panneau une fois, pas deux. Je sais qu'il est très charmant et qu'il a un sourire ravageur mais ça s'arrête là. L'emballage est attrayant mais l'intérieur est pourri : c'est bien connu.

Et puis, je ne suis pas là pour trouver l'amour mais pour perfectionner mon contrôle et développer mes pouvoirs. Charles m'a déjà dit que j'avais plus de pouvoirs que je pouvais l'imaginer et que je pouvais devenir très puissante avec un peu d'entraînement et pouvoir explorer toutes les facettes de mon Hydrokinésie avec le temps. Apparemment, je ne suis pas seulement douée pour contrôler l'eau et la faire voler dans une pièce. Le Professeur X m'a assuré que je pouvais contrôler beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus loin et beaucoup plus puissant mais aussi générer n'importe quelle eau : chaude, froide, tiède, bouillante, gelée, en glace, en vapeur, corporelle. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est m'entraîner et patienter. Quand on veut on peut !, m'a-t-il scandé pendant un moment.

Charles aussi est très sympathique. Il a beau être notre "mentor", c'est plus une relation amicale que nous entretenons et non professionnelle. Erik est plus renfermé. Mais il semble avoir vécu des choses affreuses. Rien qu'en voyant son tatouage provenant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale...

#

\- Kelly, chante-nous quelque chose !, demande Raven.

Je me renfrogne sur le canapé et grogne. Ça va faire trois jours que Raven me force à chanter devant les autres depuis qu'elle m'a entendu sous la douche.

\- Ouais, t'as une super voix, affirme Angel qui était sûrement à la douche au même moment aussi.

Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir ma bouche mais chanter sous la douche, c'est un tic. Je l'ai toujours fait, le seul truc c'est qu'avant il n'y avait personne à part Logan pour l'entendre.

\- Vas-y fais pas ta chochotte, râle Alex.

Ses paroles me font me redresser. Hors de question que je me dégonfle devant lui. Il m'a trop souvent rabaissé pour que je sois lâche. Je regarde tout le monde, légèrement stressée et ouvre la bouche, prête à chanter.

Un bruit se fait entendre et je referme la bouche, ne laissant aucun son s'en échapper. Nous regardons tous par la baie vitrée réparée. Un corps retombe sur le sol, comme jeté d'en haut. J'étouffe un cri et plaque une main sur ma bouche. Un deuxième puis un troisième corps retombent. Nous nous levons et nous approchons de la vitre. Une sorte de démon apparaît pour attraper un homme près de notre salle puis disparaît. Je regarde en l'air et vois le démon réapparaître dans les airs pour lâcher l'homme qui s'écrase sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, mon cri résonne et je m'accroche au bras de la personne présente à côté de moi. Je tourne la tête et vois Hank qui hoche la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas de mal. Je me colle donc un peu plus à lui, apeurée. Une tornade brise la vitre et s'engouffre dans la salle pour se dématérialiser. Un garde entre et nous crie de rester ici. Quelques minutes après, nous entendons des bruits de lutte derrière la porte qui s'ouvre en grand sur trois individus. La femme nous sourit alors que l'homme aux cheveux longs nous toise. Celui du milieu porte un ridicule casque en fer et sourit également.

\- Bonjour, je suis Sébastian Shaw. Heureux de vous rencontrer jeunes mutants.

Je me pétrifie. Cet homme est celui contre qui nous sommes censés nous battre. Il a un rictus et je déglutis. Il vient de détruire les bâtiments de la CIA et de tuer tous les membres présents à l'intérieur !

\- J'imagine qu'ici vous ne manquez de rien mais que vos pouvoirs ne sont pas tellement mis en valeur. La plupart des humains présents ici vous traitent comme des monstres alors pourquoi restez-vous ici, vraiment ?

Raven et Hank se regardent et baissent la tête, comprenant très bien de quoi il parle.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Vous pouvez me rejoindre et être enfin respectés comme il se doit ou rester avec ces crétins et continuer de vous faire insulter.

Un évènement qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours me revient en mémoire. Nous étions tranquillement assis, à parler de tout et de rien, quand deux agents se sont postés à notre vitre et nous ont traité comme des animaux de cirque en nous demandant une démonstration et en ricanant comme des imbéciles.

Angel s'approche de l'homme qui attrape sa main tendue et sourit.

\- Bien, très bien. Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Personne ne répond. Je suis contente, ceux-ci sont loyaux. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette fille. Elle ne va que où ça l'arrange.

\- Personne ? Tant pis.

Les trois acolytes rejoignent le démon au-dehors.

\- Azazel..., commence Shaw.

\- Attendez !

Je me retourne et vois Darwin s'avancer vers les quatre individus. Alex s'avance, comme pour le retenir mais se retient. Ça ne servira à rien, il le sait. Je suis toujours accrochée au bras de Hank et mes ongles commencent à s'enfoncer un peu trop profondément dans sa chair. A mon grand étonnement, il ne sent aucune différence quand je relâche ma prise.

Shaw sourit et secoue la tête en direction du démon Azazel.

\- Maintenant Alex !, hurle Darwin en prenant Angel dans ses bras et en la protégeant de son corps d'écorce.

Alex fait onduler son corps et dirige ses anneaux de plasma vers Shaw et ses compagnons. Malheureusement, celui-ci les contrôle et les transforme en petite boule avant de la faire disparaître. Je recule d'un pas alors qu'Alex écarquille les yeux.

\- Ce qui est le plus amusant avec mon pouvoir d'absorption, c'est que je fais ensuite de l'énergie absorbée, raille Shaw en s'approchant de Darwin.

De force, il lui ouvre la bouche et y dépose la boule de plasma avant d'attraper la main d'Angel, visiblement ignorante de son sauvetage, et de disparaître avec ses acolytes.

\- Darwin !, crie Alex.

\- Non..., souffle ce dernier en tendant une main vers son ami.

Le survivant commence à rougeoyer et se change en divers matériaux avant d'exploser sous l'effet de l'énergie plasmique lancée par Havok et absorbée par Shaw.

Je lâche un sanglot et Hank me prend immédiatement dans ses bras, suivie par Raven qui me serre aussi contre elle. J'ai été habituée à la mort et l'atrocité mais elle a toujours été humaine. Ce que je viens de voir là était tout sauf humain, c'était monstrueux...

Charles et Erik arrivent en courant et nous regardent. Charles court vers sa meilleure amie blonde et la serre dans ses bras, heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve.

#

\- Il est hors de question qu'Alex retourne en prison, dit Sean.

Je regarde le blond, étonnée mais celui-ci m'ignore. Je ne savais pas qu'il était en prison avant la Division X. Après tout, personne n'a vraiment parlé de sa vie avant notre rassemblement. Je sais seulement qu'Angel était strip-teaseuse et Darwin, chauffeur de taxi. Hank est scientifique et a toujours travaillé pour Charles. Le reste n'a jamais parlé de ce qu'il faisait, même pas moi...

\- Vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi alors ?, demande Charles, quelque peu tendu.

\- On pourrait continuer à s'entraîner et essayer de détruire cet homme, lancé-je.

\- Oui, et je sais où on pourrait aller !, s'exclame Raven.

Charles sourit, ayant compris où elle veut en venir. Ou il a tout simplement lu dans ses pensées.

#

Nous arrivons dans une immense propriété deux fois plus grande que le QG de la CIA. Le château qui se dresse devant nous est absolument gigantesque. Raven vient de me dire qu'il contenait une centaine de chambres.

\- C'est chez qui ça ?, demande Sean.

\- Ma maison familiale, lâche Charles, humblement.

\- Mon pauvre Charles, je ne peux même pas imaginer la misère dans laquelle tu as vécu, ironise Erik.

\- Heureusement que j'étais là pour la lui rendre plus supportable, sourit Raven en ouvrant la marche.

Nous choisissons chacun une chambre au premier étage et déposons nos affaires en vitesse avant que le professeur Xavier et Mystique ne décident de nous faire visiter leur immense demeure. Moi qui ai toujours vécu dans des deux pièces, voire aucune pièce de temps en temps, ce château est le paradis...

* * *

 ** _Chapitre deux bouclé ! Alors vos impressions ?_**


	4. Un secret dévoilé

Après m'être rapidement habillée, je descends rejoindre mes nouveaux amis mutants qui semblent avoir très bien dormi. Raven me sourit alors que je m'assois à ses côtés et me sers un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Bien, dès aujourd'hui, pas question de se tourner les pouces. Je vais tous vous aider à développer vos pouvoirs et à les contrôler, annonce Charles en entrant dans la pièce.

J'acquiesce et croque dans une tartine. Après tout, nous sommes ici pour ça. J'ai déjà hâte de savoir me canaliser et d'utiliser mes pouvoirs quand bon me semble.

Après le petit-déjeuner, Charles nous emmène dehors où se trouve déjà Erik. Les deux hommes nous expliquent que Charles se chargera de nous aider avec nos pouvoirs tandis qu'Erik nous fera rester en forme et nous aidera à développer nos forces physiques.

Deux groupes sont aussitôt formés et je rejoins Alex et Sean pour m'entraîner avec Erik. Alex ricane d'abord en me voyant rejoindre Magnéto mais je l'ignore. Il n'a même pas idée de ce dont je suis capable. Il ne faut pas oublier que j'ai été élevée par Wolverine...

Je n'ai pas encore envie de montrer mes pouvoirs à Charles. J'avoue que j'ai encore un peu peur. Peur de lui faire du mal, peur de faire exploser quelque chose. Peur de moi-même...

Erik nous emmène dans une salle immense où se trouvent toutes sortes de machines de sport. Je reconnais un tapis de course sur la droite. Les seuls que j'ai pu essayer étaient ceux des magasins alors en voir ici ne fait qu'accentuer le fait que j'ai vraiment vécu dans la pauvreté.

Au centre de la pièce est installé un mini-ring entouré de fines cordelettes blanches. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas à nous battre, rien de mieux que la boxe pour perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs.

Erik envoie Alex près du punching-ball et Sean sur le tapis de course. Ce dernier souffle bruyamment mais s'exécute.

\- Et moi je vais où ?, demandé-je, impatiente.

Le brun sourit et se dirige vers le ring sur lequel il monte. Il me tend ensuite la main et je l'attrape pour me hisser sur le plateau.

\- Charles m'a dit que tu étais une guerrière, j'aimerais voir ça.

J'hausse un sourcil. Comment Charles... ? Je ne me pose pas la question plus longtemps. Il lit dans les pensées, il sait tout de moi. Ça me fait un peu peur car je renferme des secrets inavouables mais je pense que si Charles était indigne de confiance, il les aurait déjà dévoilé ou m'en aurait déjà parlé. J'imagine qu'il se freine un maximum pour ne pas fouiller dans nos esprits.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous faire mal, réponds-je, sûre de moi.

Erik ricane et m'offre un sourire. Il enfile ensuite des gants et me montre les miens dans lesquels je glisse mes mains calleuses. Il se met en garde ce qui me surprend quelque peu.

Je décide de jouer à son petit jeu et fléchis mes genoux pour me mettre en position. Il attaque en premier mais j'esquive son coup pour lui en asséner un dans la mâchoire. L'homme titube mais sourit. Notre combat reprend et des filets de sang jaillissent de toute part. Nous avons beau faire partie de la même équipe, notre combat est équitable et nous n'essayons pas de nous retenir. Alors que je suis à bout de souffle, j'envoie un dernier coup de pied dans les tibias de Magnéto qui s'écroule. Je pare ma nouvelle attaque mais il lève une main en signe de retrait. Il relève la tête et m'offre un nouveau sourire découvrant ses dents couvertes de sang. Je tends une main qu'il attrape et le relève.

\- Bravo Jones, c'était pas mal.

Encore une fois, je suis étonnée qu'il connaisse mon nom de famille mais je soupçonne Charles d'être derrière tout ça. Combien de choses sur moi ces hommes savent-ils encore ?

\- Vous aussi Erik, belle performance, le complimenté-je.

J'enlève ensuite mes gants et sors de la plate-forme. Quand je tourne la tête, je surprends Alex en train de me dévisager, la bouche ouverte. Je m'approche de lui et approche mon visage très près du sien. Il écarquille les yeux et, pleine d'une assurance que je ne me suis jamais connue, je lui susurre :

\- Tu n'as même pas idée de tout ce que je peux encore faire avec mon corps...

Je m'écarte, un sourire charmeur sur le visage, et me dirige vers la salle de bains de la salle de sport pour me débarbouiller et tenter d'effacer tout le sang présent autour de ma bouche. Je m'inspecte rapidement et suis contente de constater que je n'ai rien de grave et que les seules marques que j'ai sont des bleus superficiels.

Je me rends de nouveau dans la salle de sport et continue de faire ce qu'Erik me demande jusqu'à ce que midi sonne.

#

Une semaine plus tard, mes muscles sont encore plus développés qu'avant. Erik ne manque pas une occasion de se battre avec moi pour voir si je progresse. D'après lui, je pourrais être encore plus rapide et frapper plus fort. Je suis la seule à ne pas avoir changé de groupe et Charles insiste chaque jour pour que je m'entraîne avec lui. Evidemment, je trouve toujours une excuse valable et prétexte devoir d'abord m'améliorer en combat humain qu'en combat magique. Avec sa gentillesse légendaire, Charles ne m'embête jamais plus longtemps et lâche l'affaire.

J'ouvre le frigo et en sors une boisson gazeuse. La canette émet un bruit quand je l'ouvre et j'avale lentement le liquide pétillant. J'entends soudain un bruit. Qui peut bien être réveillé à cette heure si tardive ?

Une tête blonde apparaît et je reconnais Alex. Celui-ci porte un pantalon de jogging et un simple débardeur noir qui met en valeur ses bras musclés. Je m'attarde une seconde de trop sur son torse et celui-ci ne manque pas de me le signaler :

\- Eh, t'arrête de me mâter ?, ricane-t-il.

\- N'importe quoi, grogné-je.

Il rit de nouveau et je baisse les yeux, attendant la question fatidique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Il est trois heures du matin, tu sais ?

\- Oui merci. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'arrivais pas à dormir mais je t'ai posé la question en premier, fait-il remarquer.

Je soupire, je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire. Après tout, je ne le connais pas plus que ça. Même Raven n'est pas au courant de mes problèmes nocturnes.

\- Je m'empêche de dormir, lâché-je.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi ces mots sont sortis de ma bouche. Le blond hausse un sourcil et s'assoit en face moi.

\- Pourquoi ?, demande-t-il.

Je lâche un nouveau soupir et fixe ma canette de soda alors que je lui explique :

\- J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars et de tuer tout le monde.

\- Oh là ! Pourquoi tu nous tuerais ?, s'étonne Alex.

\- Parce que ça m'est déjà arrivé. Quand j'avais douze ans...

En me remémorant cette rude étape de ma vie, ma gorge se serre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Etrangement, le garçon a une voix plutôt douce et ne semble pas avoir envie de se moquer. Je relève les yeux pour plonger mon regard dans le sien, azur.

\- Un soir, j'ai fait un cauchemar. Je me suis réveillée en sursaut et je nageais dans l'eau, littéralement. Grâce à mon pouvoir, je pouvais respirer. Toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées alors la maison était totalement inondée. J'ai essayé de rejoindre mes parents dans leur chambre et me suis empressée d'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres pour que l'eau s'écoule dehors. Mais, c'était trop tard... mes parents ne respiraient plus et...

Une larme roule sur ma joue et une boule m'entrave la trachée, m'empêchant de poursuivre. Je sens la main d'Alex se poser sur la mienne et une douce chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps. J'inspire longuement et continue :

\- La police est arrivée et m'a dit que j'avais eu de la chance d'avoir survécu. Ils n'ont pas trouvé d'où venait l'eau alors j'ai compris que c'était moi qui avais fait ça. Ça ne faisait qu'une année qu'on avait appris que j'avais des pouvoirs alors je ne les contrôlais pas encore... Je me suis enfuis quand j'ai compris. Les policiers m'ont cherché mais je me suis cachée. J'avais trop peur de leur faire du mal à eux aussi. Et puis, Logan m'a repêchée dans la rue.

Cette fois-ci, s'était un torrent qui se déversait sur mes joues. Alex serra ma main plus fort dans la sienne.

\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kelly, tu n'étais qu'une enfant.

\- On m'a souvent répété ça mais je sais que c'est faux, que c'est moi qui ai tué mes parents, les gens qui comptaient le plus pour moi... Depuis, je m'interdis de dormir. Evidemment ça m'arrive mais dès que je m'en rends compte, je me réveille. Si je m'endors, je vais encore noyer des gens, et ça il en est hors de question...

\- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas t'entraîner avec Charles ?

J'acquiesce.

\- Tu devrais, ça t'aiderait beaucoup...

\- Je ne sais pas encore. J'ai peur...

Alex ne répond pas. Que pourrait-il me dire de toute façon ? Il se contente alors de me tendre un mouchoir et de continuer à serrer ma main dans la sienne.

#

\- Vous croyez qu'ils ont fait quoi ?, chuchote une voix.

\- J'en sais rien, en tout cas Havok a bien dû s'éclater, ricane une autre.

\- Sean, arrête tes bêtises.

Je reconnais Raven. J'ouvre un œil et une lumière m'aveugle. Je referme les yeux aussi secs avant de les rouvrir plus lentement. Des silhouettes sombres apparaissent puis des visages. Je me redresse immédiatement et analyse les lieux.

\- Bien dormi ?, me sourit Raven.

\- Tu parles, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas dormi, souffle Sean en riant.

Je suis dans la cuisine. Je regarde l'heure sur le four, il est dix heures ! Je n'ai jamais dormi aussi longtemps sans me réveiller ! Je regarde Alex, lui aussi commence à émerger. Quand il se rend compte qu'il a aussi dormi ici, il écarquille les yeux. Nous posons, en même temps, les yeux sur nos mains enlacées et retirons la nôtre vivement. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. J'entends Sean ricaner et me lève.

\- Je... je vais me préparer, bafouillé-je en laissant mes amis en plan.

Quand je redescends, tout le monde commence à déjeuner. J'évite les regards d'Alex de toute la matinée. La situation dans laquelle nous étions ce matin était assez embarrassante.

Comme chaque matin, Erik et Charles nous attendent dans le parc et les groupes se forment. Cette fois-ci, je rejoins Charles sous les regards ébahis des autres. Ce dernier sourit et demande à Alex de venir pour tenter une expérience. Je rougis comme une pivoine quand Havok se place à mes côtés.

Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, depuis la nuit dernière, je me sens étrangement bizarre quand Alex est près de moi. La facette de sa personnalité qu'il a dévoilée hier soir ne m'a pas laissée indifférente.

* * *

 ** _Encore un chapitre fini ! J'espère que ce sera assez détaché du film à votre goût ;) Continuez à poster des rewiews ;)_**


	5. Entraînement dans le bunker

Charles nous emmène jusqu'au sous-sol du château, un endroit que je n'ai pas encore exploré. Nous arrivons dans un énorme couloir fait de béton armé. Charles nous fait entrer dans une pièce immense faite des mêmes matériaux.

\- C'est un bunker, nous explique le télépathe. Ici, vous pourrez exercer vos talents comme bon vous semble.

Alex et moi nous lançons un regard étonné.

\- Alex, tu vas commencer, annonce Charles. Place-toi ici.

Il lui désigne le centre de la pièce et le blond s'y rend. Un mannequin est situé dans le fond et Alex le regarde en se demandant ce qu'il peut bien faire là. Charles ne tarde pas à lui fournir la réponse.

\- Tu vas essayer de brûler ce mannequin. Et vise bien.

Havok est d'abord réticent mais se met finalement en position.

\- Vous devriez sortir, nous avertit-il.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, il ne va rien nous arriver, affirme Charles.

Je regarde le professeur avec inquiétude. Qui me dit qu'Alex ne va pas nous tuer ? Je crois savoir qu'il n'a pas un total contrôle sur ses anneaux de plasma. Je croise les doigts dans mon dos et reste attentive au moindre geste du blond pour pouvoir sortir ou me mettre à terre si les choses dégénèrent.

Le jeune Summers se tortille et des anneaux rouge vif jaillissent de son corps pour venir buter contre les parois du bunker. Par réflexe, je mets mes mains devant mon visage. Quand je daigne regarder, le mannequin est toujours intact mais Alex fait une moue boudeuse.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassure Charles. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois.

Alex rejoint le professeur qui me pousse gentiment.

\- A toi Kelly, montre-nous tes pouvoirs.

J'hésite une seconde et me place au centre.

\- Vous êtes sûrs de vous ?, demandé-je, inquiète.

\- Certain. N'aies pas peur Kelly, c'est ce qui va te bloquer.

Je fais une grimace puis fixe le mannequin. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois faire, l'eau ne va pas "tuer" le mannequin.

\- Je ne te demande pas de le détruire mais de le geler.

Je regarde le professeur Xavier, incrédule. Que veut-il dire par geler ?

\- Je n'ai jamais...

\- Je sais que tu peux le faire, je le lis en toi. Tu es plus puissante que tu ne le crois Kelly. Tu peux faire des multitudes de choses avec ton Hydrokinésie, je suis sûr que tu ne connais pas la moitié de tes talents. Vas-y, gèle-le.

Je me tourne de nouveau vers le mannequin et tends mes mains devant moi. Je ferme les yeux et imagine le mannequin geler entièrement. Un frisson glacé se répand dans tout mon corps. Quand je rouvre les yeux, mes mains sont rouges et j'ai très froid. Je scrute le mannequin, des morceaux de glace le recouvrent.

Je hurle dans tous les sens, fière de moi.

\- Comment est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?, crié-je, hystérique.

\- Ton pouvoir te permet de faire maintes choses plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. L'eau est un élément multifonctionnel en plus d'être puissant et dangereux. Je vais t'aider à découvrir tout ce que tu peux faire avec, je suis là pour ça.

Je saute au cou du professeur, débordante de joie. Je n'ai jamais cru pouvoir geler l'eau que je générais. Si je sais faire ça, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire d'autre ? Je pourrais faire le bien, protéger les gens autour de moi...

La fin de la matinée nous permet, à Alex et à moi, de nous entraîner à viser. Le mannequin prend cher entre ma glace et le plasma d'Havok qui lui fait subir des contrastes impressionnants de température. Bientôt, le bunker est tout fumant et l'air devient vite irrespirable. Charles nous fait sortir et nous félicite chaleureusement.

\- Bravo. Je suis fier de vous Havok et Rivière, sourit-il.

Je souris à mon tour, c'est la première fois qu'il emploie nos noms de code. C'est Raven qui va être contente.

#

Un mois plus tard, mes pouvoirs se sont considérablement développés ainsi que ma force physique. J'ai analysé chaque état que peut avoir l'eau et je peux ainsi la générer aussi bien liquide que gazeuse ou que solide. J'ai un total contrôle sur ce que je génère même si ça m'affaiblit plus que l'eau extérieure qui ne puise pas dans mes ressources humaines. Le corps est habituellement composé de 65 % d'eau, moi j'en suis composé à 90 %, mais lorsque j'en génère, cette eau est puisée dans mon propre corps ce qui m'affaiblit plus que ça ne le devrait. Heureusement, je n'ai jamais atteint une limite trop importante. Quelques heures de repos et je suis d'attaque.

J'ai un peu plus de mal avec le contrôle aquatique extérieur car ça ne vient pas de moi. Je ne peux pas contrôler une trop grosse quantité au risque d'inonder une pièce ou de geler des choses sans raison. Mais Charles m'assure que j'y arriverais dans très peu de temps. Je lui fais confiance, alors je le crois. Pour ce qui est de la respiration sous-marine, ce n'est pas non plus mon point fort. Me sentant toujours humaine, je n'arrive pas à croire suffisamment fort que je peux respirer autant que je veux. Charles me répète maintes et maintes fois que c'est cela qui me bloque et qui m'empêche de tenir plus longtemps mais ça ne change rien. C'est psychologique, mes parents sont morts noyés, j'ai peur de me tuer moi-même.

Les autres aussi progressent de jour en jour. Sean peut maintenant voler grâce à ses ultrasons et Alex réussit à viser comme il se doit grâce à un dispositif qu'a mis en place Hank et qui condense ces anneaux au centre de son thorax. En parlant de ce dernier, il n'a plus peur de montrer ses pieds déformés. Il se balade maintenant pieds nus ou avec des chaussures assez grandes pour lui et dans lesquelles ses pieds peuvent bouger comme ils le veulent. Alex a décidé d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, il devait en avoir marre de se faire regarder de travers par Raven et moi.

Erik aussi a évolué. Il peut contrôler toutes les sortes de métaux existants et plus c'est gros, mieux c'est ! Je suis heureuse que tout le monde arrive à gagner du terrain sur son contrôle. C'est ce que nous recherchions : le contrôle de nous-même.

Je ne dors toujours pas une nuit entière mais je commence à m'améliorer. Ici, je me sens en sécurité, je sais qu'ils pourront toujours faire quelque chose pour ne pas mourir noyés. Evidemment, je savais que Logan ne mourrait pas non plus, mais nous étions toujours dans des appartements où de simples humains dormaient paisiblement.

Certains soirs, Alex me rejoint dans la cuisine et nous parlons de la progression de nos pouvoirs. Il peut toujours être chiant mais lui et moi, nous nous entendons bien maintenant. Je ne manque jamais de lui lancer une pique mais c'est plus de la taquinerie que de la méchanceté entre nous. Il parvient à me faire rire des fois et puis j'arrive un peu à dormir quand il est près de moi.

\- Bien, mettez-vous face à face.

Je regarde Charles et Alex tour à tour. Qu'est-ce que le télépathe veut encore nous faire faire ?

Je m'exécute et lance un regard étonné au blond qui ne semble pas en savoir plus.

\- Je veux que vous vous attaquiez avec vos pouvoirs !, déclare le professeur.

\- Mais vous êtes cinglé !, dit Alex.

\- Pas encore. Vos pouvoirs sont diamétralement opposés, vous ne pouvez donc pas vous toucher s'ils rentrent en contact. J'aimerais voir ce qu'il se passe quand ils entrent en collision et ainsi tester vos limites.

\- On va vous faire mal, lancé-je posément.

\- C'est pour ça que je vais sortir et vous regarder de dehors. Prêts ?

\- Non, répond Alex.

Charles sourit et referme la porte derrière lui.

\- Je risque de te faire mal alors désolé d'avance, lance le blond, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

\- C'est ça. C'est plutôt moi qui devrais m'excuser, je vais sûrement te geler sur place.

Il ricane et se met en position. Je fais de même et décide d'attaquer en premier. Il esquive le jet d'eau que je lance et attaque avec une boule de plasma. Je me baisse et elle me passe au-dessus de la tête. Il a un sourire satisfait sur le visage et son air suffisant m'agace. J'envoie alors un puissant jet d'eau alors qu'il balance son plasma. Les deux jets entrent en collision abatant un poids sur moi. Je vois Alex grimacer et comprends qu'il a la même sensation que moi, celle d'être écrasé par un poids considérable. Les deux filets rouge et bleu forment une couleur magnifique à leur intersection mais je me ressaisis pour essayer de faire flancher ce petit prétentieux.

Celui-ci n'a pas l'air de vouloir baisser les bras et la pression se fait plus forte. Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front et je commence à fatiguer. Tout à coup, une explosion retentit et c'est le noir complet.

#

Je me réveille, complètement déboussolée. Des bruits sourds me parviennent et je tourne la tête dans tous les sens. Charles tambourine à la porte du bunker et semble ne pas réussir à l'ouvrir. Je comprends alors que je suis sous l'eau. J'arrive très bien à respirer mais en comprenant où je suis, je commence à paniquer et m'agite dans tous les sens.

" Calme-toi Kelly, tu es dans ton élément, tu peux aussi bien respirer qu'à l'air libre. Il faut que tu trouves Alex, vite !"

Je regarde Charles, il a deux doigts sur la tempe et je comprends que la voix dans ma tête était la sienne. J'acquiesce en sa direction et prends une grande bouffée d'air... d'eau. Etrangement, je me sens très bien. Je nage donc dans toutes les directions, jusqu'à ce que je voie Alex gisant au fond. Je vais aussi vite que possible pour l'atteindre. Il est totalement inconscient et je recommence à paniquer. C'est encore de ma faute tout ça... Je le serre contre moi et remonte pour atteindre la porte derrière laquelle se trouve Charles. Je lui fais signe de se décaler et, une fois qu'il l'a fait, je gèle la vitre. J'envoie ensuite un monumental coup de poing dedans et elle se brise, créant un courant fort. Nous arrivons à passer à travers et j'atterris sur le sol qui se remplit d'eau. Celle-ci se déverse par les évacuations du couloir du bunker et je respire l'air à pleins poumons. Charles est trempé mais s'agenouille auprès d'Alex qui ne respire plus. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues quand je vois mon ami mort.

\- C'est ma faute..., gémis-je.

\- Non, c'est de la mienne, je n'aurais jamais dû vous demander de faire ça, affirme Charles en pressant le torse du jeune Summers pour tenter de faire repartir son cœur.

Il lui fait ensuite du bouche-à-bouche mais sans succès. Il répète alors la manœuvre tandis que je pose une main dans la tignasse blonde du garçon.

\- Je suis désolée, murmuré-je, en pleurs.

Je laisse glisser ma main sur sa joue et enfouis ma tête dans son cou.

\- Kelly...

Je me redresse en entendant Charles m'appeler. Je suis les filets d'eau des yeux. Ceux-ci bougent jusqu'à s'engouffrer dans ma main, comme si je les aspirais.

\- Continue !, me dit Charles.

Je m'exécute et toute l'eau présente dans le bunker disparaît pour s'immiscer en moi. Je place ensuite ma main juste au-dessus de la bouche d'Alex et l'eau présente dans ses poumons remonte jusque dans ma main. Je souris, heureuse de le voir reprendre des couleurs.

\- Stop Kelly, tu lui en beaucoup trop pris, lance Charles.

J'enlève immédiatement ma main et me recule comme si j'étais dangereuse. La salle tourne soudainement, je suis tellement fatiguée et l'inquiétude me ronge toute entière. J'ai seulement le temps de voir Alex crachoter et respirer de nouveau avant de sombrer dans le néant...

* * *

 _ **Alors que dites-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Hâte de lire vos rewiews ;)**_


	6. Préparation

J'ouvre les yeux et les referme aussi secs, éblouie par la lumière du coucher du soleil. J'ai mal de partout et suis épuisée mais je me redresse dans mon lit en rouvrant les yeux. Je suis dans ma chambre. Je ne sais même pas comment je suis arrivée ici. Tout à coup, les récents évènements me reviennent en mémoire. Pieds-nus, je dévale les escaliers du manoir et me rends dans la cuisine où se trouvent tous mes amis mutants. Je les scrute puis m'écrie :

\- Où est Alex ?

Raven regarde Hank avec inquiétude, puis s'approche de moi.

\- Il va bien, dit-elle en posant une main sur mon bras. Il est réhydraté et se repose.

\- Je dois le voir, annoncé-je.

\- Je pense que tu devrais te reposer, dit doucement Hank.

\- Non je veux le voir !

Les mutants se regardent et Erik hoche la tête, agacé.

\- Raven, emmène-la le voir.

La blonde me prend par la main et m'emmène dans une chambre proche de la mienne.

\- Ça va toi ?, me demande-t-elle.

\- Je suis seulement fatiguée.

\- C'est normal, tu ne dors que depuis six heures. Tu as besoin de plus de sommeil pour récupérer.

C'est un vrai record pour moi. Je ne me suis pas une seule fois réveillée en six heures, un vrai exploit ! Evidemment je me retiens de le signaler, Raven n'est pas au courant de mes "problèmes nocturnes". Seul Alex l'est...

J'entre dans la pièce, suivie par Raven. Alex est étendu sur son lit, il dort paisiblement. Charles est assis sur un fauteuil à côté et semble crevé.

\- Je vais prendre votre place professeur, dis-je.

\- Non, retourne te reposer Kelly, tu as perdu beaucoup de forces.

\- C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça, c'est à moi de le surveiller...

\- Raven, s'il te plaît...

\- Allez viens Kelly, je te promets que dès qu'il se réveille, je t'appelle.

Je la suis à contrecœur et la laisse me border avant de repartir non sans m'adresser un dernier sourire.

Evidemment je ne ferme pas l'œil, trop inquiète pour Alex mais aussi pour ne pas être susceptible de faire des cauchemars. Après ce que je viens de faire, il est sûr que je vais en faire, alors hors de question que je dorme...

Une heure plus tard, quelqu'un entre. Je tourne la tête et me redresse quand j'aperçois Alex.

\- Pardon, je croyais que tu dormais.

Je saute de mon lit et lui cours dans les bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, murmuré-je dans son cou.

Mes larmes inondent son t-shirt mais il ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Je me recule finalement et m'excuse de nouveau.

\- Le professeur m'a expliqué ce que tu avais fait, tu m'as sauvé la vie Kelly !

\- Mais si j'avais réussi à me contrôler, je n'aurais pas eu à te sauver !

Il sourit. Je ne sais ce qu'il y a de si drôle et, pendant une seconde, je pense qu'il se moque de moi. Il essuie mes larmes de son pouce et une chaleur intense se déferle dans mon organisme. Il plonge ses yeux azur dans les miens, bruns. Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes et nos visages sont comme attirés l'un par l'autre.

Je romps le charme et m'écartant de lui et m'assois sur mon lit.

\- Je suis épuisée. Tu as assez dormi toi ?

\- Oui mais je peux rester là le temps que tu te reposes. Je sais que tu ne veux pas mais il faut que tu dormes Kelly. Je resterais à côté de toi, tu ne feras pas de cauchemars...

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

\- Depuis que tu es ici tu arrives à dormir un peu, je me trompe ?

Je secoue la tête négativement.

\- Bien. Une présence ne peut que t'apaiser. Surtout si cette présence est un mec roulé comme un dieu grec, plaisante-t-il.

Je souris mais au fond de moi, je ne trouve pas ça faux. Alex est un garçon très séduisant. Même si je ne l'ai vu qu'en débardeur, je sais qu'il cache de magnifiques muscl... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je secoue la tête pour chasser ces images de ma tête.

\- Je peux partir, si tu ne veux vraiment pas.

\- Non, restes !

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de crier ça. Alex n'y fait pas attention et s'assoit à côté de moi. Il s'allonge ensuite sur mon lit et tire mon bras pour que je fasse de même. Je me mets dos à lui et place mes mains sous mes joues. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux en essayant de ne pas trop rougir. Finalement, sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors aux côtés du blond...

#

Quand je rouvre les yeux, il est dix heures à mon réveil. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dormi toute une nuit sans me réveiller et sans cauchemars ! Je n'ose pas trop bouger car je sens la présence d'Alex dans mon dos. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre de la nuit, j'ai toujours mes mains sous mon visage et les jambes repliées. Je baisse la tête, le bras du blond entoure ma taille et me serre contre lui. Je rougis et tente de me dégager doucement pour ne pas le réveiller mais sa poigne est ferme. Je décide donc de me retourner pour lui faire face et tenter de le faire bouger. Son nez et le mien se frôlent mais j'en fais abstraction pour essayer de me dégager de son emprise. Il remue puis ouvre difficilement les yeux.

\- Désolée..., murmuré-je. Je voulais aller m'habiller sans te réveiller.

Il me scrute intensément et mes joues s'empourprent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cette réaction. Alex regarde son bras et le retire en le voyant posé sur ma hanche.

\- Pardon, je ne savais pas que..., commence-t-il.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pas grave !, le coupé-je.

Il me sourit et je m'extasie :

\- J'ai réussi à dormir !

\- Vraiment ? C'est génial Kelly !

\- C'est grâce à toi, souris-je à mon tour.

Quand je le vois hausser un sourcil, je me rends compte de la signification de mes paroles et enchaîne :

\- Enfin, je veux dire. Le fait que tu aies été là, ça m'a rassurée... Euh, tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- T'inquiète Kelly. Je te fais de l'effet, c'est pas la honte.

Son sourire narquois me fait me relever. Je prends appui sur mes mains et le surplombe.

\- Ça va pas non ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Je saute du lit et cours m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je comprends que ma réaction était un tantinet excessive et qu'elle pourrait porter à confusion. Tant pis, je lui lancerai une réplique cinglante plus tard.

Quand je ressors, fin prête, Alex n'est plus là. Je descends et le retrouve dans la cuisine avec les autres. Il me lance un petit sourire que j'ignore royalement. Comme s'il me plaisait, et puis quoi encore !

Raven coupe le fil de mes pensées en me prenant dans ses bras.

\- Ça va Kelly ? On a eu super peur quand on ne t'a pas vu arriver. D'habitude tu es l'une des premières levées !

\- Je sais, désolée, j'étais épuisée. Mais ça va maintenant, lui assuré-je.

\- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, je vais pouvoir vous exposer ce que je compte faire aujourd'hui avec vous, annonce Raven.

\- Attends il n'y a pas Hank, remarque Sean.

\- Normal, je l'ai envoyé faire quelque chose avec Charles, répond la blonde.

Tout le monde prend un air étonné et Raven sourit, impatiente de nous dévoiler ses projets.

\- Hank a vingt-et-un ans aujourd'hui même, alors je veux qu'on lui prépare une fête surprise !

\- Super idée Raven !, m'exclamé-je.

Ça me changerait les idées. Et puis Hank est adorable, il mérite une magnifique fête ! Je jette un coup d'œil à l'assemblée. Ils semblent tous heureux de cette idée. Seul Alex fait la tête. Son sourire est retombé et il me regarde étrangement.

\- Allez Alex, Hank le mérite amplement, tu vas nous aider quand même ?, insisté-je.

Il fronce les sourcils puis secoue la tête. Un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus faux étire ses lèvres.

\- Bien sûr !

\- Super alors au boulot, lance Raven.

Je détourne le regard après avoir fixé Alex qui ne semble vraiment pas emballé. Pourtant, Hank est devenu son ami, je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

#

Raven et Sean sont en train de récupérer de la nourriture et des boissons dans le sous-sol alors qu'Alex et moi devons décorer le salon. Je pose le juke-box dans un coin tandis que le blond recule la table pour créer une piste de danse. J'attrape un escabeau et monte dessus pour tenter de placer une guirlande au plafond. Le silence est pesant entre nous. Je lui en veux d'avoir dit qu'il me plaisait et lui... et bien il me fait la gueule pour une raison qui m'est inconnue.

Je ne suis pas assez grande alors je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour accrocher la punaise. Soudain, l'escabeau vacille et mes pieds glissent. Je lâche un cri avant d'être rattrapée par des bras fermes.

\- Tu peux pas faire gaffe ?, grogne Alex en me reposant au sol.

J'en ai marre, j'explose :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu m'ignores comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal !

\- Non pas du tout !

Il baisse le regard, je sais qu'il ment.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Si c'est pour hier, tu sais à quel point je me sens...

\- Ce n'est pas ça, me coupe-t-il. Je trouve que tu ne devrais pas flasher sur l'autre singe. Raven est déjà sur le coup.

J'écarquille les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il est en train de me chanter là ? Je m'esclaffe.

\- Tu crois que j'aime Hank ? Je sais très bien qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour Raven et que c'est réciproque ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais intéressée par lui ? Bien sûr, il est très gentil et brillant mais c'est seulement un ami !

Le blond me fixe et rougit, honteux.

\- Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? Et dire que tu m'as dit que tu me plaisais mais c'est plutôt moi qui t'ai tapé dans l'œil, raillé-je.

Alex fronce les sourcils et s'apprête à répliquer quand Raven et Sean arrivent, les bras chargés.

\- Charles a tous les ingrédients imaginables ici, c'est la vraie caverne d'Ali Baba !

Raven se coupe soudain dans sa tirade.

\- Ça va tous les deux ?, demande-t-elle.

\- Très bien !, répond sèchement Alex en retournant à ses occupations.

La blonde me lance un regard interrogateur auquel je réponds d'un haussement d'épaules.

* * *

 _ **Un chapitre assez soft ce coup-ci, j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu. RDV aux rewiews ;)**_


	7. Un anniversaire surprenant

Le gâteau est placé au centre de la table dressée par Raven. J'avoue que les pâtisseries et la cuisine ne sont pas trop mon truc mais je me suis bien amusée. Directement après l'atelier gâteau, Raven m'a accompagné dans sa chambre pour me prêter une robe digne de ce nom. Evidemment, je n'ai jamais porté une robe de toute ma vie, ou peut-être quand j'étais jeune. Au lycée, je ne me suis pas rendue à mon bal de promo car nous devions partir en catastrophe Logan et moi, je ne sais donc pas ce que c'est que de bien s'habiller, de porter des talons avec lesquels on ne sait pas marcher et je n'ai jamais ressenti l'excitation de voir son cavalier arriver pour nous emmener danser.

Raven décide de s'occuper de tout. Quand je sors de la douche, elle se rue sur moi pour me maquiller et pour me montrer la robe qu'elle m'a choisi. Le violet est tout simplement splendide et, quand je l'enfile, je suis heureuse de constater qu'elle épouse à merveille mes formes. Elle descend jusqu'à mes chevilles et a de fines bretelles qui dénudent mes épaules. J'enfile des bracelets de la même couleur et me contemple dans la glace alors que Raven me coiffe. Elle boucle légèrement mes cheveux déjà ondulés et y applique de la lotion qui les rend brillants. J'attends qu'elle ait fini de se préparer pour la prendre dans mes bras et la remercier.

\- C'est normal, me répond-elle tout sourire. C'est fait pour ça les amies.

Je souris de nouveau et l'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir de sa chambre.

\- Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu trop ?, demandé-je, soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Mais non, tu es magnifique. Alex va être fou de toi !

J'hausse un sourcil. Pourquoi parle-t-elle de celui-là ? Je m'apprête à répliquer mais quelqu'un me coupe.

\- Les filles, dépêchez-vous, il va... whouah Kelly, tu es...

\- Splendide n'est-ce pas ?, complète Raven.

Sean sourit de toutes ses dents et acquiesce. Je rougis en voyant le rouquin me dévorer des yeux. J'espère que ça ne va pas être comme ça pendant toute la soirée.

\- Sean ?, l'interpelle Raven alors que le jeune homme semble perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui, pardon ! Hank va arriver !

\- Vite alors, viens Kelly, s'affole Raven en me tirant par la main.

J'ai du mal à marcher avec mes talons mais fais mon possible pour accélérer le pas et rejoindre le salon. Tout le monde est déjà là, dans ses habits du dimanche. Je sens tous les regards posés sur moi.

\- Kelly, tu es magnifique, affirme Charles à qui je réponds par un sourire. Bon cachez-vous, Erik et Hank vont bientôt arriver.

Je rejoins Raven derrière le canapé où se trouve déjà Alex. Celui-ci me dévisage et je lui lance un regard étonné qui lui fait détourner la tête. Les lumières s'éteignent et on n'entend plus un bruit.

\- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Erik ?, entends-je Hank demander.

La lumière se rallume et je sors de ma cachette en même temps que les autres.

\- SURPRISE !, crions-nous en chœur.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Hank, complété-je en souriant.

Celui-ci nous scrute tour à tour et je vois ses yeux briller. Raven s'empresse de le rejoindre et le tire sur la piste de danse.

\- Allez, on danse pour ton anniversaire !, lance-t-elle.

Je rejoins le Juke-Box et appuie sur un bouton pour le lancer. Une chanson emplit la pièce et la fête commence enfin.

#

\- KELLY ! KELLY ! KELLY !

Je rougis de plus belle et secoue la tête. Raven veut encore que je chante devant tout le monde.

\- Allez, la dernière fois tu as été coupée, continue Sean.

\- Ouais, c'est mon anniversaire, alors fais-le pour moi, insiste Hank.

Je regarde le jeune garçon. Je lui dois bien ça. A contrecœur, je monte sur la petite scène aménagée et m'empare du micro.

D'abord doucement, j'entame une de mes chansons préférées. Puis, en voyant le sourire de tous mes amis, je me lâche un peu plus et mets le feu à la salle. Tous les mutants dansent tout en m'écoutant attentivement. Après que je chante les dernières notes de la chanson, un tonnerre d'applaudissements s'élève et les cris de Raven et d'Hank fusent. Un sourire étire les lèvres de Charles alors qu'Erik applaudit humblement. Alex, lui, semble subjugué. Il a la bouche ouverte et applaudit plus fort qu'il ne le croie. Je lui souris et il referme sa bouche en se ressaisissant subitement.

Je descends de la scène après avoir envoyé une nouvelle chanson avec le Juke-Box. Je retourne m'asseoir en entendant le slow démarrer. Je vois Hank se gratter la nuque et rougir tandis que Raven prend les devants et le tire au milieu de la pièce pour enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Kelly ?

Je redresse la tête en voyant Sean s'approcher. Alex bouche ma vue en se plaçant devant moi et en me tendant sa main.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, mademoiselle Jones ?, me demande-t-il.

Je penche la tête et vois Sean serrer les poings. Je redresse ensuite les yeux et me mets debout.

\- Avec plaisir, monsieur Summers, souris-je en glissant mes doigts dans les siens.

Ce simple contact me fait frissonner. Je suis le blond aux côtés de Raven et de Hank qui semblent dans leur monde.

Alex place ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Nous tanguons lentement au rythme de la musique et j'en oublie notre récente ignorance. J'ai beau me voiler la face, ce garçon me fait perdre mes moyens. J'ai l'impression de suer dans ma robe alors que c'est juste le corps du blond contre le mien qui me procure cette chaleur intense. Quand la musique se termine, j'ai toujours les yeux perdus dans les siens, si bleus et si beaux. Il rompt le charme en s'écartant de moi et une vague de froid se déferle en moi. Il me sourit ce qui réinstaure un soupçon de chaleur puis s'éloigne, à mon plus grand désarroi.

#

La fête s'est terminée très tard ce qui fait que ce matin, je me réveille plus tard que prévu. Encore une fois, je me rends compte avoir bien dormi. Le visage d'Alex n'a cessé de tourner en boucle dans mon esprit ce qui m'a permis de penser à des choses apaisantes et à dormir comme un bébé. Je me lève, le sourire aux lèvres et descends rejoindre les mutants pour petit déjeuner. Je surprends Hank et Raven en train de se lancer des regards en coin et je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose après la fête. Je souris et me place à côté d'Alex qui s'éloigne soudainement comme si j'avais la peste. Je le regarde, interloquée, mais il m'ignore et tente de lancer une conversation avec Sean qui semble lui répondre par pure politesse. Le pauvre rouquin ne semble pas avoir digéré le fait que le jeune Summers lui ait volé sa place pour danser avec moi.

Aujourd'hui, on a quartier libre, ce qui fait que nous pouvons flâner ou nous reposer. Je décide de chercher Alex pour lui demander une explication sur sa froideur de ce matin. Il est dans le salon et feuillette un magazine d'automobiles. Je m'assois sur le fauteuil jouxtant le sien. Il me jette un simple regard et replonge dans sa lecture comme si je n'existais pas.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as Summers ?, me lancé-je.

\- Rien du tout, répond-il sèchement.

\- Je bigle pas, je vois qu'il y a quelque chose...

Il referme violemment son magazine.

\- Il y a que je n'aime pas les menteuses c'est tout.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?, m'enquis-je.

\- Tu sais très bien, ne fais pas l'innocente, crache-t-il.

\- Eh ! Tu me parles mieux s'il te plaît, je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion !

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Hier soir, toi et Hank en train de vous bécoter et de vous enfermer dans sa chambre... Berk, ça m'écœure !

Je me tais un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

\- Où es-tu allé pêcher ça ?

\- Assume-le au moins !, s'emporte le blond.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui me mets en colère. Je me lève vivement et hurle :

\- Je te dis que je n'ai pas embrassé Hank !

\- Je vous ai vu !

\- Et bien ce n'était pas moi ! Tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous ! Crois-moi ou non, c'est ton problème.

Je tourne les talons et me dirige au-dehors pour inspirer l'air frais et tenter de me calmer. Pour qui se prend-il ? Moi et Hank ? C'est n'importe quoi, je ne ferais jamais ça à Raven ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait si peu confiance en moi !

Remontée comme jamais, je me dirige vers le bunker en espérant bien réussir à me calmer.

#

Cela va faire plus d'une heure que je m'acharne sur ce mannequin en passant par tous les degrés d'eau que je peux générer. J'ai du mal à sortir les paroles d'Alex de mon esprit. Il m'a blessée et mise en colère.

J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et tourne vivement la tête, espérant ne pas trouver ce petit prétentieux. Heureusement, c'est le visage angélique de ma meilleure amie - oui, je la considère maintenant comme telle - qui apparaît.

\- Kelly, ça va ?, me demande-t-elle.

Je laisse retomber mes mains et m'assois par terre, épuisée de m'être autant déchainée.

\- C'était censé être un jour de repos, plaisante-t-elle en prenant place à mes côtés.

\- Quelqu'un m'a agacée...

\- C'est Alex n'est-ce pas ?

Je la regarde, interloquée.

\- Oui..., avoué-je en ne cherchant pas à comprendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il est persuadé de m'avoir vu embrasser Hank hier soir alors que c'est faux. Je te promets que je n'aurais jamais fait ça Raven !

\- Je te crois.

Je la regarde de nouveau. Elle est rouge comme une pivoine et détourne le regard. Soudain, je comprends.

\- C'était toi !, l'accusé-je.

\- Oui, je suis désolée Kelly, je ne voulais pas qu'on nous voie alors...

\- Alors tu as pris mon apparence. Ecoute, c'est pas le problème mais maintenant, Alex me hait !

\- Et tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi il est aussi jaloux ?, dit la blonde avec un sourire.

\- Euh non, je...

\- Il est fou de toi, ça saute aux yeux !, s'écrie-t-elle.

\- N'importe quoi, soufflé-je.

\- Le pire c'est que tu l'aimes bien toi aussi mais qu'aucun de vous deux n'ose se l'avouer !

\- Non Raven, je ne l'apprécie pas ! C'est quelqu'un de prétentieux, d'arrogant et...

\- Bon d'accord, d'accord, comme tu veux. Bref, tu devrais quand même aller lui expliquer. Ça a l'air de t'affecter de savoir qu'il ne te croit pas.

\- C'est pas ça ! Seulement, on doit se faire confiance, on fait partie de la même équipe.

Raven sourit et se lève.

\- Bon allez, vas lui expliquer !

Elle me pousse dehors. Je m'apprête à sortir de la pièce et elle me lance :

\- Mais prends une douche avant, tu sens pas la rose.

Je rigole et sors du bunker, du baume au cœur.

* * *

 ** _Voili ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Vos impressions sur les relations entre les personnages ? RDV = Rewiews ! ;)_**


	8. Une nuit magique

Quand je toque à la porte de la chambre d'Alex, une boule entrave ma gorge et mon estomac se tord. Au fond de moi, je prie pour qu'il ne soit pas là et que je reporte ça à plus tard. Après tout, pourquoi devrais-je me justifier ? S'il ne me croit pas c'est son problème, je me contrefous qu'il soit persuadé que je sors avec Hank, qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

Je m'apprête à repartir pour rejoindre ma chambre quand la porte s'ouvre. Le regard azur du jeune garçon me capte instantanément et mon pouls s'accélère. Il sort de la douche, je le vois aux gouttelettes qui tombent de ses cheveux et qui se déposent sur ses épaules dénudées. Il porte un simple débardeur et un jogging, comme s'il s'apprêtait à aller se coucher. Quand il me voit, il fronce les sourcils et me toise :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, demande-t-il sèchement.

\- On peut parler ?, m'enquis-je sur un ton tellement tendre que je me demande si c'est bien moi qui parle.

Il hausse un sourcil puis s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Je pénètre dans la chambre en me triturant les doigts.

Alex s'assoit sur son lit et me fait un signe de la tête pour que je parle.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

\- Je voulais m'excuser..., commencé-je. Pour tout à l'heure.

Il écarquille les yeux puis ses traits durs se détendent et son ton s'adoucit :

\- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser. Si tu es avec Hank, ce n'est pas mon problème. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris de m'énerver de la sorte.

Je souris en coin sans aucune raison valable.

\- Je n'ai pas menti, je ne suis pas avec Hank...

\- Arrête s'il te plaît, je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, me coupe-t-il.

\- Laisse-moi t'expliquer !

Je m'assois à ses côtés et le regarde un instant avant de baisser les yeux. Le simple fait de poser le regard sur son beau visage me fait frissonner. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ?

\- C'était Raven..., poursuivé-je.

\- Raven ?

Il marque une pause puis ouvre grand ses yeux.

\- J'ai été con ! Bien sûr que c'était elle, elle a pris ton apparence pour me rendre jaloux !

Cette fois, c'est moi qui ouvre de grands yeux.

\- Pardon ?, demandé-je.

\- Quoi ? Euh, non... rien, rougit-il.

\- Alors tu étais jaloux ?

On ne perçoit aucune moquerie ou quoique ce soit d'autre dans mon ton. Juste de l'espoir...

\- Euh... ouais, ouais j'étais jaloux. Mais ne te...

Je ne le laisse pas finir et presse mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je m'éloigne vivement en me rendant compte de mon action et rougis à en devenir écarlate tout en baissant la tête.

\- Désolée...

Ses doigts se posent sous mon menton et le relèvent lentement. Les yeux d'un bleu profond du blond se plongent dans les miens, bruns. A mon plus grand étonnement, Alex sourit.

\- C'est rien... souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser doucement.

Je perds, à ce moment-là, le contrôle de tout mon corps. Celui-ci s'embrase instantanément et j'approfondis le baiser. Mes mains se glissent d'elles-même dans les doux cheveux du mutant encore humides. Sa langue passe la barrière de mes dents et c'est comme une explosion qui se déroule dans mon ventre. Des millions de papillons volètent dans mon corps entier et je frissonne de plaisir.

Alex s'allonge sur son lit, m'emportant dans son élan. Je me retrouve au-dessus de lui et il arrache mon t-shirt pour le jeter à terre. Entre deux baisers, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Le jeune Summers réveille en moi des sensations que je n'aurais jamais cru ressentir un jour.

Je bascule sur le côté pour me retrouver en position d'infériorité. Je glisse mes mains sous son t-shirt et sens ses abdominaux bien dessinés entre mes doigts. Je gémis quand ses lèvres délicates descendent le long de mon cou. Je fais passer son débardeur par-dessus sa tête et le jette au pied du lit.

J'écarquille les yeux en voyant la beauté de son torse. Tout en lui m'excite profondément... J'attrape le haut de son jogging et m'apprête à le faire descendre quand deux mains fermes me stoppent. Essoufflé, Alex me sourit et me demande :

\- Tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

J'hausse un sourcil, surprise par sa question.

\- Non... parce que... je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que c'est seulement pour me détendre avant la bataille de demain...

Je souris de toutes mes dents et me redresse pour être à la hauteur de son visage. Je dépose un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

\- Alexander Summers, tu m'étonneras toujours...

Je me mords la lèvre non sans m'arrêter de sourire et replace mes mains sur son jogging.

\- A moins que ça ne signifie rien pour toi, moi je veux bien continuer, finis-je.

Le blond sourit à son tour et m'embrasse passionnément faisant monter la température de mon corps. Finalement, je me voilais totalement la face. Ce garçon me fait tourner la tête, je dois me l'avouer, je ne suis pas indifférente à son charme... C'est sur ses pensées que je fais glisser son pantalon jusqu'à ses chevilles qui se débarrassent du vêtement rapidement.

#

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, ma joue est posée sur le torse d'Alex. En me remémorant la nuit, je souris. Les émotions que m'a fait ressentir le jeune mutant sont gravées dans ma mémoire à jamais. Je sens encore la trace de ses baisers sur mon corps brulant. Mes doigts caressent doucement ses abdominaux alors que j'y dépose un baiser.

\- Bien dormi ?, entends-je.

Je relève la tête et vois le blond me sourire. Je l'embrasse tendrement puis me redresse. Mes cheveux retombent au-dessus de son visage, glissant sur ses joues et je susurre :

\- Mieux que jamais...

Alex sourit de plus belle puis s'assoit sur le bord de son lit.

\- On devrait se préparer.

Je me mets sur les genoux, les draps enroulés autour de mon corps encore chaud, et glisse mes mains autour de son cou. Je dépose un baiser sur la joue du blond et murmure à son oreille :

\- Tu veux pas qu'on reste encore un peu au lit.

Je l'entends rire et souris, plus heureuse que jamais. Il se lève et me regarde, surplombant le lit de son imposante carrure.

\- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point j'en ai envie mais les autres nous attendent.

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres puis file dans la salle de bains.

Il en ressort habillé alors que je finis d'attacher mes chaussures. Je brosse rapidement mes cheveux avec mes doigts, seul moyen du bord, puis les attache en une queue-de-cheval bien serrée. Alex me sourit et je fais de même. A force de sourire, ma mâchoire me tire mais je m'en contrefiche. J'ai l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage. Je sors la première et regarde de tous les côtés pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. Je glousse quand je sens la main du blond se poser sur ma hanche. Ce petit côté secret me donne des frissons. C'est tellement marrant et excitant de se cacher des autres.

Nous rejoignons les mutants comme si de rien n'était. Raven me lance un clin d'œil auquel je réponds par un sourire et je m'empresse de petit déjeuner. Sean nous regarde, Alex et moi, avec méfiance, comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose mais j'en fais abstraction.

\- Bien, Hank doit sûrement être parti mais il a laissé un mot comme quoi il faut prendre ce qu'il y a dans la mallette X, dit Charles tout en entrant dans la cuisine. Oh, bonjour Alex et Kelly, bien dormi ?

Je panique soudainement et lance un regard discret au blond qui sourit au professeur :

\- Très bien, la meilleure nuit de toute ma vie.

Furtivement, il m'adresse un sourire et je baisse la tête en rougissant. A qui le dis-tu... , pensé-je.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répond le professeur en me regardant.

Cela n'échappe pas à Raven qui me lance un regard suspicieux. Je l'ignore et finis de boire mon jus de fruit avant de tout mettre dans l'évier et de suivre les autres mutants dans le laboratoire de ce cher Hank. Ce que nous y découvrons me coupe le souffle. Il est totalement saccagé. Les fioles sont éclatées par terre et les tables sont renversées.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?, souffle Erik en entrant dans la pièce.

Je tente de ne pas marcher sur le verre brisé mais ça craque tout de même, m'arrachant des grimaces. Qu'est-ce que Hank a foutu ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave...

Charles ouvre la dite mallette X, entièrement grise. Je me penche par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur : des tenues jaunes et noires.

NOS tenues.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre un peu court, je m'excuse. J'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plu ;) Vos impressions sur la relation entre Alex et Kelly ?_ **


	9. Bataille au bord de l'eau

Une fois nos tenues enfilées, nous nous rendons au sous-sol, près du jet privé. A mon grand étonnement, Raven a pris son apparence originale et est recouverte d'écailles bleues. Elle semble enfin avoir compris qu'elle était belle comme elle était et je suis ravie pour elle. Je lui adresse un sourire alors que Charles se demande où se trouve Hank.

Une silhouette apparaît alors au loin. Sa carrure est massive. Mon cœur s'accélère, qui cela peut-il bien être ?

Un énorme gorille bleu entre alors dans mon champ de vision et je sursaute légèrement quand j'entends la voix de Hank émaner de ce corps poilu.

\- Ça n'a pas attaqué les cellules, ça les a stimulées, dit-il à l'adresse de Raven.

Je regarde cette dernière, alors comme ça, ils comptaient redevenir normaux ? Je n'arrive pas à croire que le regard des autres les importe autant. Mais je ne peux pas vraiment les comprendre, je ne suis pas couverte de bleu et je n'ai pas des pieds difformes, je n'ai rien à leur reprocher.

\- J'ai échoué, continue Hank en baissant la tête.

\- Non tu as réussi, dit Raven d'une voix douce. Tu ne vois pas ? Maintenant, tu es devenu toi-même. Ça c'est toi ! On ne va plus se cacher, finit-elle en posant une main sur le visage poilu du jeune homme.

Je souris et lance un regard à Alex qui me répond par un autre sourire en coin avant de dire :

\- Ouais, là t'es bien !

Hank se tourne et lui attrape le cou. Alex grimace et tente de respirer mais la poigne de la bête est trop ferme.

\- Ne te moque pas, grogne-t-il.

\- Hank lâche-le !, crie Charles.

\- Hank !, hurlé-je en posant une main sur son bras poilu. Je lui lance un regard mauvais alors que son bras commence à geler. Le gorille lâche enfin Alex qui retombe en se tenant le cou. Je continue de toiser Hank alors que ses poils deviennent de glace.

\- C'est bon Kelly, lâche-le, dit Charles en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je cligne des yeux puis laisse retomber ma main.

\- Désolée..., dis-je à mon ami.

Il secoue la tête positivement en me faisant comprendre que ce n'est rien.

\- Ce n'était pas ironique, suffoque Alex, toujours à terre.

Il se relève enfin en prenant appui sur mon bras et lui dit :

\- Si tu veux j'ai un nom pour toi... le Fauve.

Hank grogne et je souris, heureuse que ça lui plaise.

Ma petite crise n'est pas passée inaperçue on dirait, car tout le monde me regarde tandis que je lance un regard inquiet à Alex qui hoche de la tête.

\- Tout va bien, merci Kelly..., murmure-t-il.

\- Et tu sais le piloter ce truc ?, demande Sean en essayant de détourner l'attention.

Hank regarde le jet et dit :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je l'ai conçu...

#

Nous survolons la mer alors que les Russes et les Américains se font face, prêts à déclencher la Troisième Guerre Mondiale, comme Shaw le voulait. Bien sûr, il est hors de question que nous laissions faire ça. Si un seul des missiles est envoyé, ça pourrait exploser. Nous connaissons le plan de Shaw, il compte envoyer le premier missile sur les Russes pour faire croire que l'Amérique ouvre le feu et ainsi déclencher la Guerre. Erik se dévoue pour faire remonter le sous-marin du Club des Damnés mais il demande d'abord à le localiser.

\- J'y vais !, se propose Sean. Grâce à mes sonars, je peux les localiser, explique-t-il.

Avant que quelqu'un ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le rouquin se jette de l'appareil en vol, contrôlé par Hank en personne, et plonge dans l'eau. Il remonte quelques secondes après en désignant l'emplacement exact de l'engin. Erik descend sur les roues alors que Charles le suit pour essayer d'entrer dans les pensées d'un des camarades de Shaw. Alors qu'Erik se concentre, un sous-marin sort soudain de l'eau.

\- Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, grimace le jeune Lehnsherr.

\- Attends, je viens t'aider !, m'écrié-je.

Je déboucle ma ceinture mais suis retenue par le bras de quelqu'un. Je tourne la tête et regarde Alex qui tient fermement mon poignet.

\- Sois prudente, souffle-t-il.

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, lui assuré-je avant de rejoindre Charles.

Je m'assois près de lui, les jambes dans le vide et me penche pour bien voir le sous-marin. Je tends mes mains devant moi et surélève l'eau de la mer qui porte le sous-marin, laissant un peu de répit à Erik qui semble moins forcer. Nous déposons le transport sur la plage ainsi que notre jet après que nous soyons tous rentrés à l'intérieur.

Une fois à terre, nous nous empressons de sortir. Seuls Charles et Erik restent dans l'engin pour pouvoir mettre au point un plan. Erik est censé aller enlever le casque de Shaw qui empêche Charles d'accéder à son esprit et l'empêcher de s'alimenter en nucléaire, chose qu'il fait dans une salle du sous-marin cachée.

Azazel, Angel, une blonde au sourire narquois et l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs de l'autre fois nous attendent de pied ferme sur la plage. Ils n'hésitent pas à nous attaquer en premier. J'utilise mes compétences physiques pour essayer de mettre la blonde à terre mais celle-ci a une peau très résistante qui me fait mal quand je frappe dessus. Je décide de m'énerver un peu plus et génère de l'eau qui l'enroule entièrement. Je m'apprête à la geler mais mes mains ne m'obéissent plus. Je comprends que cette femme a l'emprise sur mon esprit et m'empêche de bouger la moindre articulation. Je lutte contre son pouvoir sans succès. Elle s'approche de moi et me sourit, m'obligeant à m'agenouiller et à pointer mes propres mains sur mon visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe quand c'est toi qui gèles ? Tu n'y avais jamais pensé à ça n'est-ce pas ?, ricane la blonde.

Je pousse un grognement de rage et ferme les yeux. Je ne me suis jamais entraîné à m'agresser moi-même pour voir si j'étais sensible à mes pouvoirs, notamment de gel.

Soudain, je reprends le contrôle sur mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux et vois la femme, plaquée par Alex.

\- Tu la touches pas espèce de pétasse, c'est compris ?

Je souris et me relève. J'attrape la fille par les cheveux et la traine jusque dans l'eau. J'utilise ensuite mes pouvoirs pour que la mer s'agite assez pour l'envoyer à la dérive. Je ne suis pas très fière de moi mais une de moins ne nous fera pas de mal.

Je me frotte les mains et dis au blond :

\- Une bonne chose de faite.

#

Le combat est rude. J'ai mal de partout mais tiens bon. Azazel et Hank sont en train de se battre et Sean a disparu avec Alex. La dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils s'envolaient pour fuir Angel qui les poursuivait.

J'essaie de tenir l'homme aux tempêtes loin de l'avion où se trouve Charles. Il faut que je le protège, au moins le temps qu'il guide Erik et que celui-ci anéantisse Shaw. Moira MacTaggert, qui nous a accompagnés, se bat aussi comme elle peut en essayant de tirer sur l'homme que je combats. Mais celui-ci dévie presque toutes les balles de la jeune femme ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire. Folle de rage, j'envoie un dernier jet d'eau plus puissant que les précédents qui envoie l'homme cogner contre une des parois du sous-marin. Je me remets sur mes gardes mais celui-ci ne se relève pas. Je souffle un bon coup.

\- Bon travail Rivière, me lance Moira à qui je réponds par un sourire timide.

Je me dirige vers Hank pour l'aider mais quelqu'un tombe à mes pieds. Je lève la tête et vois Sean virevolter au-dessus de ma tête avant de se poser, épuisé. Quand je rebaisse les yeux, je vois Alex avec un trou dans sa tenue. L'endroit où devait se tenir son canalisateur d'énergie est totalement troué et ce dernier a disparu. Je mouille doucement les contours du trou qui fument encore mais Alex se relève et me pousse sur le côté pour envoyer un anneau de plasma sur Angel qui s'apprêtait à nous attaquer. Celle-ci retombe sur la plage, inconsciente. Le blond me surplombe de sa hauteur et me tend une main.

\- Ça va ?, me demande-t-il.

J'attrape sa main et une décharge se répand dans mon corps. Les souvenirs de la veille me reviennent en mémoire mais je tente de les ignorer pour me reconcentrer. Je me relève dans un saut et réponds :

\- A merveille !

Shaw sort du sous-marin et je me mets en position d'attaque.

\- Arrête, Azazel !, dit-il.

Le démon est distrait une seconde de trop, permettant à Hank de finir de l'assommer. Shaw se recouvre d'écailles bleues et Raven apparaît, un sourire aux lèvres.

Le sous-marin s'ouvre alors en deux et le corps du vrai Shaw apparaît, inconscient. Ses poignets et ses chevilles sont entourés de métal et Erik parvient ainsi à le faire voler devant lui.

\- Nos luttes fratricides sont terminées !, dit-il alors que je vois Charles sortir de l'avion et se placer près de Moira.

Shaw retombe et j'aperçois un trou dans son crâne.

\- Il est mort..., soufflé-je.

Je relève les yeux et étouffe un cri en voyant Erik porter le casque, empêchant Charles d'accéder à son esprit. Des doigts se glissent entre les miens et je tourne la tête pour voir que ce sont ceux d'Alex. Je le regarde tendrement puis reporte mon attention sur Erik.

Hank, Raven et Sean d'un côté et Angel, Azazel et l'homme-tempête de l'autre. Tous regardent Magnéto avec étonnement.

Erik se fait voler jusqu'au centre de la plage et nous regarde un à un. Il s'attarde une seconde sur nos mains enlacées à Alex et à moi puis reprend :

\- Retirez vos œillères, mes frères, mes sœurs. Nos vrais ennemis c'est là-bas qu'ils sont !, tonne-t-il en pointant les bateaux russes et américains du doigt. Ce sont leurs armes qui avancent dans l'eau, leur métal dirigé contre nous. Américains, soviétiques... humains, unis par leur crainte de l'inconnu. Le Neandertal a la peur au ventre, des frères mutants...

Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je savais qu'Erik était assez haineux des humains, mais de là à les tuer ! Charles s'avance à ses côtés jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Je les suis des yeux, pétrifiée par ce qu'il va se passer.

\- Je t'écoute Charles, dit Magnéto à son ami. Dis-moi que je me trompe.

Celui-ci pose deux doigts sur sa tempe et se concentre. Au bout de quelques secondes, il baisse les yeux et adresse un signe de tête à Moira qui court jusqu'à l'avion.

Des explosions retentissent et je me crispe un peu plus. Les missiles des deux pays se ruent sur nous à une vitesse folle.

Erik lève une main et d'un seul coup, ils se stoppent dans leur course. Magnéto fait ensuite pivoter sa main et les missiles changent de cible, se retournant contre leur propriétaire.

\- Non..., soufflé-je.

\- Nous sommes meilleurs qu'eux, tu l'as dit toi-même, tente de le raisonner Charles. C'est le moment de le prouver. Il y a des millions d'hommes sur ce bateau, des hommes honnêtes, des innocents, des gens biens ! Ils ne font que suivre les ordres.

\- J'ai été la victime des hommes qui suivent les ordres, assène Erik en regardant son ami. Plus jamais...

D'un geste de la main, il envoie les missiles qui volent en direction des bateaux. Je me détache d'Alex et cours au bord de l'eau. Je lève mes mains et une barrière d'eau s'élève de la mer. Je me hâte de la glacer et certains des missiles s'explosent dessus. Les coups me font mal, comme si je les prenais moi-même mais je tente de rester ferme.

\- Eh Rivière !, me crie Erik.

Je me retourne lentement sans perdre ma concentration et vois Magnéto en train d'étrangler Alex avec une barre en fer. J'écarquille les yeux. Mes yeux alternent entre les missiles qui s'écrasent contre mon mur de glace et Alex qui est à l'agonie. Je décide de protéger les humains mais aussi Alex. Tout en gardant une main levée vers mon mur de glace que je tente de renforcer dès qu'il se fissure, je me tourne vers Magnéto à qui j'envoie un jet d'eau. Malheureusement, celui-ci n'est pas assez puissant, j'ai trop perdu de forces pour me battre sur deux fronts. Je regarde Charles et lui adresse un regard désolé avant de lâcher mon mur qui explose, permettant à d'autres missiles de continuer leur chemin. Je me rue sur Alex et pousse Magnéto qui ricane avant de laisser tomber sa barre de fer.

Alex suffoque et je m'accroupis près de lui, les larmes aux yeux.

\- L'amour rend si faible..., ironise Erik avant de se reconcentrer sur ses missiles.

J'attrape le visage d'Alex entre mes mains et le regarde passionnément.

\- Je suis désolée, murmuré-je.

J'entends un cri de rage provenant de Charles et des missiles explosent. Il a finalement réussi à arrêter Erik, pour un petit moment du moins...

\- C'est pas grave, chuchote Alex en posant ses mains sur les miennes. Kelly, regarde-moi...

Je relève les yeux et les plonge dans les siens, tellement beaux et apaisants. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et susurre :

\- Je t'aime Kelly...

Je souris faiblement et l'embrasse à mon tour.

\- Moi aussi Alex, soufflé-je entre deux baisers.

\- N'approchez pas !, entends-je Erik dire.

Je redresse la tête et aperçois Raven, Hank et Sean valdinguer dans les airs avant de retomber sur le sable.

Les missiles continuent leur course jusqu'à ce que Moira tire à plusieurs reprises sur Erik qui lâche prise. Les missiles restants explosent en vol, laissant la vie sauve aux humains.

Magnéto dévie toutes les balles. L'une d'elles atteint Charles qui hurle en se tenant le bassin.

\- NON !, hurlé-je en me relevant et en courant vers le professeur qui tombe à terre.

Je m'agenouille près de lui, suivie par Alex qui me prend par les épaules. Erik accourt et extrait la balle du bassin de son ami qui souffre le martyr. L'homme soutient la tête du télépathe et redresse la tête, indigné.

\- C'est de votre faute !, hurle-t-il à Moira.

\- Non, mon ami, c'est de la tienne, souffle Charles.

Erik ouvre de grands yeux et laisse Moira s'occuper de Charles. Raven s'accroupit près de son ami et lui caresse les cheveux.

Le temps semble être arrêté autour de moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je me blottis dans les bras d'Alex et le laisse me bercer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entends Charles dire à Raven :

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lire dans tes pensées. Vas-y je sais que tu en as envie.

Je me redresse et vois la mutante déposer un baiser sur le front de Charles puis se lever et rejoindre Magnéto et ses nouveaux acolytes, anciennement ceux de Shaw.

Elle me regarde, désolée.

\- Amies pour la vie, me sourit-elle.

Je n'arrive pas à me faire à son choix de nous abandonner pour cet homme mais le respecte. Alors je souris à ma meilleure amie - la seule que j'ai jamais eue - et répète :

\- Amies pour la vie.

Une larme perle sur sa joue et elle regarde Alex, puis moi de nouveau, avant de sourire encore une fois. Puis elle s'adresse à Hank :

\- Eh le Fauve ! N'oublie pas, mutant et fier de l'être.

Avant de disparaître avec les autres. J'espère un jour la revoir. Je relève la tête et souris à Alex qui caresse mes cheveux et essuie les dernières larmes présentes sur mes joues. Maintenant, j'espère que ça va aller, que Charles va se remettre et que l'on va construire une école pour jeunes mutants, comme le télépathe l'avait dit.

Je dépose un doux baiser sur les lèvres de mon nouvel amant mais suis brutalement coupée par les paroles effroyables de Charles :

\- Mes jambes, je ne sens plus mes jambes...

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, dernier chapitre terminé ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ai concocté un petit épilogue. Peut-être annoncera-t-il un tome 2 ? C'est à vous de me le dire, aimeriez-vous avoir une suite ? Réponse dans les rewiews. ;)_**

 ** _P.S. = Désolée je n'ai pas eu le temps d'intégrer des scènes sympas (MissMouette). J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. En tout cas, merci pour tes rewiews régulières._ **


	10. Epilogue

Le premier sentiment que ressentit Logan en rencontrant Malicia fut la familiarité...

En effet, la jeune fille lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'il avait connu et aimé dans le temps. Malheureusement, il savait qu'il ne pouvait se rappeler de cette personne, à cause de sa perte de mémoire soudaine.

Aussi, quand il se réveilla de son "voyage" et qu'il revit la jeune Marie, ce sentiment l'assaillit de nouveau.

Tous ses souvenirs ressurgirent d'un coup et un nom lui apparut très clairement : elle s'appelait Kelly... Kelly Jones. Il voyait une jolie brune, aussi têtue que lui et incroyable. Il l'avait recueillie alors qu'elle n'était âgée que de douze ans. C'était dans les années 60, il s'en rappelait très clairement maintenant.

Alors qu'il sillonnait les couloirs, une tristesse immense l'étouffa. Un flash lui apparut. Kelly était en train de se battre aux côtés d'un blond qu'elle appelait Alex. Logan savait qu'ils s'aimaient tous les deux passionnément. Il n'avait jamais vu un couple si amoureux de toute sa vie. Il se souvenait maintenant, elle se battait pour le protéger lui, son tuteur et meilleur ami. Soudain, Alex tomba à terre. Kelly hurla en voyant son amant mourir. Elle se battit encore et encore, autant qu'elle put car elle ne voulait pas que Logan meure à son tour, même si c'était presque impossible pour lui étant donné qu'il était immortel.

La brune fut frappée de plein fouet et elle tomba sur le torse d'Alex. Logan se vit s'agenouiller auprès d'elle et tenter de la réveiller mais c'était trop tard, elle était morte.

Ça faisait trente ans que Kelly et Alex étaient morts et enterrés près l'un de l'autre, ensemble.

Wolverine arriva dans le salon si chaleureux de l'institut Xavier. Tout le monde était censé être mort, tué par les sentinelles mais finalement, son voyage dans le temps avait fonctionné. Ororo était là, tout comme Scott Summers et ...

Quand il la vit, son cœur manqua un battement. Jean se tenait là, juste devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à courir jusqu'à elle quand une voix retint son attention. Il tourna la tête et aperçu un blond et une brune.

Kelly et Alex, ils étaient eux aussi vivants. Logan ne savait pas comment cela pouvait être possible mais il était comblé de bonheur.

Un petit garçon s'approcha du couple qui se baissa en lui souriant et celui-ci demanda :

\- C'est vrai que vous avez quatre-vingt ans madame ?

Logan écarquilla les yeux. La jeune femme, tout comme son mari - déduisit-il en voyant l'anneau à son annulaire gauche - paraissaient avoir tout juste la trentaine.

\- Oui, Alex et moi avons notre croissance ralentie, répondit Kelly.

\- Comment c'est possible ?, demanda une petite fille qui écoutait tout depuis le début.

\- Je suis Hydrokinésiste, d'où mon surnom : Rivière. J'ai découvert il y a de ça plusieurs années que je pouvais congeler mes cellules et ainsi mettre en pause mon vieillissement. C'est comme lorsque vous congelez un aliment, il ne pourrit pas, sourit la jeune fille.

\- Mais et vous ? Votre nom c'est bien Havok, alors comment vous pouvez aussi être jeune ?, s'enquit le garçon, émerveillé.

\- Alex et moi sommes mariés comme tu peux le constater, nous nous embrassons fréquemment ce qui a fait qu'au bout d'un moment, une partie de mon pouvoir s'est infiltré dans son corps, il peut donc congeler ses cellules tout comme moi. De plus, nous avons fait un enfant ensemble et... hum.. je t'épargne les détails mais ça nous a liés d'une certaine façon.

Le petit garçon sourit, heureux de ses réponses et partit en courant, sûrement pour le raconter à ses amis mutants.

La petite fille posa cependant une ultime question :

\- C'est monsieur Summers votre fils. Pourquoi continue-t-il de vieillir ?

Logan se demanda comment le couple faisait pour supporter toutes ces questions personnelles. Lui-même les aurait déjà remballés ces petits mioches. Mais la jeune fille avait un grand cœur, il le savait. Elle sourit une nouvelle fois et ce fut Alex qui répondit cette fois-ci :

\- Scott, tout comme nous, peut, s'il le souhaite, ne pas déclencher sa "congélation". Il peut donc vieillir et mourir s'il en a envie et déclencher son processus quand bon lui semblera. Pour le moment, il est avec une femme qu'il aime plus que tout, il ne veut donc pas s'arrêter de vieillir pour le moment.

La petite fille sembla satisfaite et repartit jouer avec d'autres jeunes filles de son âge.

\- Même si je trouve que c'est un choix stupide, rajouta Alex à l'adresse de Kelly.

\- Mon amour, c'est son choix. Je respecte ce choix car c'est mon fils. C'est vrai que j'aurais aimé qu'il reste notre petit bébé mais c'est comme ça. Et puis tu as bien décidé d'abandonné tes proches et de les voir mourir pour rester avec moi, non ?

\- Oui c'est vrai, répondit-il en embrassant la jeune femme. Et puis, peut-être le prochain voudra bien rester jeune pour qu'on continue à le dorloter, poursuivit-il en posant une main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Celle-ci sourit et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Alex. Elle tourna enfin la tête et aperçu son tuteur.

\- Logan !

Elle courut dans les bras de Wolverine qui fut d'abord surpris mais qui serra finalement sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

\- Bien dormi ?, demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui mais...

\- Viens, Charles veut te voir, enfin, le professeur Xavier.

Elle tira Logan par la main et l'emmena dans le bureau du télépathe. Quand il passa devant Jean, il ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager.

\- Eh oh Logan, pas touche à ma petite amie, grogna Cyclope.

\- Scott, calme-toi, je crois qu'il a compris, plaisanta Kelly en continuant de tirer son tuteur dans la pièce en bois.

\- Bonjour professeur, Logan est réveillé. Je vous l'ai emmené.

\- Merci bien Kelly, tu peux disposer.

La brune sourit au télépathe en fauteuil roulant et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de Logan avant de sortir du bureau et de rejoindre son mari. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, Logan s'empressa de parler au professeur :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

\- Logan, tu...

Le professeur s'arrêta. Il sembla lire dans l'esprit de Wolverine puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

\- Finalement, je crois que nous avons plutôt cinquante ans à nous raconter Logan...

* * *

 ** _Fiction terminée ! Merci encore de m'avoir suivie et merci à Miss Mouette pour ses rewiews régulières. Je suis contente car c'est la troisième que je finis depuis que je suis inscrite sur ce site. Alors, pour le moment, je pars en vacances, je ne vais sûrement pas poster d'autres chapitres ou fictions avant au moins quatre semaines mais j'essaierai quand même de poster si je le peux ;)_**

 ** _Prochainement, j'écrirai la suite de ma fiction sur Harry Potter/Teen Wolf mais j'en commencerai une nouvelle. Alors, petit sondage : Préférez-vous une fanfiction sur ? :_**

 ** _\- How to get away with Murder_**

 ** _\- Flash_**

 ** _\- Le tome 2 de celle sur Avengers_**

 ** _\- Le tome 2 de celle de X-Men_**

 ** _\- Le tome 2 de celle de Jurassic World/Teen Wolf_**

 ** _Alors bonnes vacances et à vos rewiews ;)_ **


End file.
